Sorry for being Sassy to Love You
by jntrm
Summary: Yoongi cukup tau diri. Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Park Jimin. Dia tak pantas; hingga dia menyesal karena telah mencintai Jimin. a BTS fanfiction: MinYoon [Seme!Jimin x Uke!Yoongi]; AU. Oneshoot.


Yoongi cukup tau diri.

Dia sadar bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan junior tingkat dua bernama Park Jimin.

Dia tak pantas; bahkan untuk mendapat perhatian dari Jimin pun dia tak pantas.

Pikiran dan hati Jimin sudah terpatri untuk satu nama; Kim Taehyung.

Jimin hanya akan melihat Taehyung.

Jimin hanya akan bersama Taehyung.

Jimin hanya akan mendengarkan Taehyung.

Dan seorang Min Yoongi tidak akan punya kesempatan.

•

•

•

 **_MinYoon_**

Seme! **Jimin** Uke! **Yoongi**

ft. Taehyung.

= = = = = = = = = =

Yoongi meringis sambil memijat tangannya secara bergantian. Tadi dia terlambat masuk kelas dan mendapat hukuman dari Kim Seongsaenim untuk berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangan didepan kelas.

Yoongi terus terusan menyumpahi guru tua bau tanah itu karena berkatnya, Yoongi jadi harus mendapat malu lahir batin karena pujaan hatinya melihat dia dihukum.

Park Jimin namanya.

Murid kelas dua yang memang sering lewat didepan lorong kelasnya.

Biasanya Yoongi akan senang jika Jimin lewat depan kelasnya.

Tapi tidak untuk pagi tadi.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi

Jimin bersama dengan Taehyung.

Yoongi merasa malu sekaligus sedih.

Sampai dia berpikir: _'Seharusnya aku tidak usah naik kelas'_

"Min Yoongi"

Yoongi menoleh, mendapati seorang pria tinggi berlesung pipit yang tengah berdiri didepan kelasnya yang sudah tak berpenghuni (selain dirinya sendiri). Kim Namjoon.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak"

"Tidak mau latihan basket?"

"Tidak. Aku habis dihukum tadi pagi"

"Tidak mau main?"

"Tidak Namjoon. Astaga, aku sedangㅡ"

"Tidak mau melihat Jimin?"

"ㅡtidak mood, _apa_?"

Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jimin ada di ruang olahraga"

Yoongi mendengus.

"Tidak. Terimakasih"

Namjoon mengambil kursi tepat didepan Yoongi. Pria manis itu menatap Yoongi penuh selidik.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya"

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal"

Yoongi mendelik.

"Menyesal untuk apa?"

"Menyesal untuk semuanya"

•••

Mungkin ini penyesalan yang Namjoon maksud.

Penyesalan karena tidak melihat Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya. Mungkin.

Pagi ini, Yoongi dikejutkan dengan kerumunan siswa yang berkumpul di aula untuk melepas kepergian siswa berprestasi yang akan ikut program pertukaran pelajar selama satu tahun di Inggris.

Satu tahun. Di Inggris.

Dan Jimin tidak sendiri. Maksudnya, disana ada seseorang yang paling Yoongi tidak suka.

Tentu, Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi hanya bisa diam. Tak berekspresi. Tidak menangis, atau tidak tersenyum. Datar.

Sakit di hatinya membuat sekujur tubuhnya ikut terasa nyeri.

Yoongi hanya bisa berlapang dada.

"Kemarin, mereka semua briefing untuk persiapan pergi ke Inggris. Mereka menggunakan ruang olahraga" Namjoon mengambil tempat tepat disamping Yoongi.

"Hmm. Aku mengerti"

" _Hyung_ "

Yoongi menoleh. Menatap Namjoon yang memandanginya dengan wajah serius.

"Tahun depan kau sudah lulus. Apa tidak sebaiknya, kau mengakuinya saja?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia kembali fokus melihat kearah sekumpulan siswa itu.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pantas"

•••

Pertemuan mereka seperti kisah di drama korea. Yoongi yang saat itu sedang berlatih basket, secara tidak sengaja, melempar bola keluar lapangan hingga bola itu membentur kepala seseorang. Kepala Park Jimin.

Awalnya biasa saja.

Namun, ketika Yoongi mengantar Jimin ke UKS, Yoongi dapat merasakan sesuatu yang unik dari Jimin.

Cara pria itu tertawa.

Cara pria itu tersenyum; padahal ia sedang pusing.

Cara pria itu berterimakasih.

Cara pria itu memberi lelucon.

Yoongi suka.

Suka dengan cara Jimin memanggilnya.

' _Sunbae_ '

' _Yoongi Sunbae'_

Yoongi suka.

Suka dengan cara Jimin memujinya.

' _Sunbae keren'_

Yoongi suka.

Suka ketika saat itu tangan Jimin menjabat tangannya.

Tapi

Yoongi tidak bisa.

Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan baik.

Emosinya, Yoongi tak bisa.

Dia terlalu gugup.

Gugup hingga membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan ucapan-ucapan kasar dan dingin.

Dan Jimin pernah terluka karena itu.

' **Berhenti mengikutiku Park Jimin'**

 ** _Sret_**.

Kertas-kertas itu berjatuhan ke lantai.

Pandangan Jimin kosong seketika.

Jimin menatap Yoongi tidak percaya.

' _Jika sunbae tidak mau, cukup katakan tidak mau. Tidak perlu membuangnya'_

 _'Aku membuat ini semalaman dan kau membuangnya begitu saja'_

Jimin membuat desain pamflet untuk mengundang siswa tingkat tiga untuk bergabung dengan club bahasa Inggris.

Jimin mencetak pamflet itu; memberikannya secara langsung pada Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongiㅡ

Malah membuangnya.

Tidak. Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya menghempaskan tangan Jimin yang sedang menyodorkan pamflet itu.

Tapi, malah terjatuh.

Hingga kesan buruk Yoongi melekat dalam pikiran Jimin.

Sejak saat itu, disapa Jimin adalah hal mustahil bagi Yoongi.

Terlebih ketika Yoongi sadar bahwa Jimin punya seseorang yang selalu berada disisinya.

Taehyung. Teman sekelas Jimin.

Yoongi tau persis, mereka selalu bersama. Berangkat bersama, pulang bersama, mereka seperti sepasang anak kembar dimata para guru.

Dan mereka sama-sama siswa berprestasi.

Jimin ketua club bahasa Inggris yang baru dan Taehyung adalah wakilnya.

Jimin adalah wakil ketua club seni, dan Taehyung adalah sekertarisnya.

Jimin adalah anggota club dance, dan Taehyung? Tidak. Taehyung bukan anggota tapi Taehyung selalu bersama Jimin.

Mereka dekat.

Dan mereka bertetangga.

•••

Yoongi menatapi daun-daun berguguran.

Sekolah sudah sepi karena hari ini seluruh siswa dipulangkan dengan cepat.

Tentu saja karena siswa pertukaran pelajar itu akan pergi nanti malam.

Termasuk Jimin.

Tahun depan dia lulus, dan kisah cinta Yoongi sama sekali tidak mulus.

Tapi tak apa.

Bukankah dengan ini, dia tidak akan berat untuk meninggalkan sekolah?

Yoongi akan memasuki dunia baru sebentar lagi.

Masuk ke universitas dan menjalani hidup sebagai mahasiswa.

Ya, Yoongi akan segera memasuki dunia itu.

"Sunbae?"

Betapa terkejutnya Yoongi ketika mendapati sosok Park Jimin berada dihadapannya.

Jimin tersenyum. Matanya membentuk sepasang garis yang membuatnya nampak sangat lucu.

"Ternyata benar. Kupikir aku salah orang"

Jimin duduk disebelah Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi merasa gugup. _Tidak, jangan lagi_.

"Sunbae sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak"

Sialan. Yoongi hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Apa tidak bisa dia bersikap lebih ramah pada Jimin?

Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mau minta maaf, sunbae"

Yoongi menoleh. Menunggu Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu marah"

"Tidakㅡ maksudku, kau tidak membuatku marah"

Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Jimin.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah"

Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin pamit dengan benar"

Sakit. Yoongi merasakan nyeri itu.

"Nanti malam kami akan pergiㅡ

ㅡku harap, sunbae akan baik-baik saja"

Yoongi menyerit.

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

Jimin terdiam.

"Entah"

Sebuah jawaban yang tidak diharapkan oleh Yoongi.

Hening.

Keadaan mulai canggung.

Matahari yang mulai tenggelam membuat keheningan itu semakin tak terbendung hingga

"Jimin"

"Ya?"

"Maaf"

"Untuk apa, sunbae?"

"Maaf karena telah lancang mencintaimu"

•••

dan akhirnya, Yoongi berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Penyesalan, serta cinta.

= = = = = = = = = =

 **END**


End file.
